Book of Short Stories
by NatalieHawk
Summary: This is basically a bunch of short stories that I've written and thought I might share them with you :3 Feedback is appreciated
1. Cloud

**AN: I do realizes this isn't exactly fanfiction since it's not based on anything really, but I hope you still enjoy this :3**

The winter breeze blew through Liesel's hair as she wandered about on the icy streets of London.

Why is she there, you ask? Previously, about two hours ago, her roommate, Maggie, had invited their friends over and the first person to find a mysterious object would win. So here she was in the blistering cold of the night, and to add to that, she had no idea where she was. London by night is not the same as London by day.

Liesel walked a bit more in hope of finding a sign of civilization, but to no prevail.

She took in her surroundings and saw a forest close by.

There was something rather odd about it, maybe it was how the trees stood tall against the sweltering cold, or maybe how the frost didn't dare touch it, though it was probably the slight blue glow coming from inside.

There was something drawing her in to the mysterious forest, it was almost as if she was in a daze.

The trees seemed to part as she wandered deeper, she also took note that it also grew lighter.

Liesel came to clearing and stopped.

She found herself staring at the frozen surface of a lake; the moonlight bounced off the surface causing the blue glow.

Then she felt an unfamiliar presence.

"Are you lost?" a voice questioned.

She didn't reply, but only stared in awe as a tall shadow appeared between the trees.

"Here, take this." the same voice instructed.

It held out its hand and in it was a dark red scarf. Liesel grate fully took it and wrapped it around her neck. Once feeling the soft fabric, the cold no longer bothered her.

She turned to thank the person, but it was gone. The only thing that remained was the barely visible mist.

_It was almost as if it floated away like a cloud._


	2. Ties Collide

The girl woke up to the sounds of rusting around her. Once her eyes came in contact with the sun's rays, she winced and shielded her eyes from the glaring light. At last, her eyes adjusted, she stood up and looked at her hands, it was as if those hands were not hers.

She didn't know who she was, where she was, or even why she was there. Then she heard a faint voice in the distance. It was hard to tell what direction the voice was coming from, it seemed to be coming from all around. The voice grew gradually louder and became more clear. She strained to hear the was was saying, but only heard the shouts of a name.

_They must be looking for someone._

The shouts were now very near and she could make out the name _Triannon_. That name felt so so familiar, like a warm fuzzy feeling that engulfed her in the same way a mother would to a child.

Another shout was heard, still calling the same name, she could tell that it was a voice of a woman's.

Memories started to flood her mind, memories she never knew she had. Some were of her as a child with a lady who's smile was radiant and her voice was angelic. One simple word kept ringing through her mind: _Mother._

It was her mother calling for her. Then something strange came upon her, a horrible feeling that something happened, a terrible thing happened, it's that thing that brought her to this unusual place. Her mother appeared in the clearing.

"My dear Triannon. It's such a shame that you had to see this dreadful place." her mother sorrowfully said. Even in sorrow, her voice was still angelic.

She wanted to speak, she wanted to hug her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I wanted to see you one last time. I couldn't prevent the fate that would come of you. I did everything within my ability to stop it, but it wasn't enough." tears were now streaming down her mother's still radiant face, she pulled her daughter into one last hug, then she vanished.

The ground no longer seemed to be there as Triannon sunk deeper into the darkness. She reached out for her mother, longing to feel her arms hold her.

_That was when the darkness engulfed her and death came._


End file.
